Los Gemelos Vampiros
by Mila SomerAckles
Summary: Dos nuevos vampiros llegan a Mystic Falls para poner en marcha sus planes, pero ellos no son lo que aparentan y no traen buenas intenciones. Podrán nuestros protagonistas detenerlos antes de que armen un caos? Lean y descúbranlo.
1. Encuentro inesperado

**LOS GEMELOS VAMPIROS**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de The Vampire Diaries le pertenecen a The CW y a L.J. Smith**

_**Notas de la Autora (N/A): **_

_**Hola a todos(as), esta es la primera historia que hago de esta grandiosa serie. Antes de comenzar, quiero aclarar algo importante sobre la historia :**_

_**Esta historia se desarrolla en la tercera temporada pero en este caso Stefan disuelve el trato con Klaus y no se va de Mystic Falls. Klaus es el único que se va del pueblo.**_

_**Bueno, espero que la historia sea de su agrado y aquí les dejo el primer capítulo.**_

Formato de la historia:

-Letras entre guiones- = diálogo de los personajes

%%%%%% = cambio de escena

"_Letras itálicas" = _ pensamientos

_%%% %%% %%% %%% %%% %%%_

**CAPÍTULO I: ENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

La vida de los habitantes de Mystic Falls había regresado a su normalidad desde que Klaus decidió marcharse del lugar. Por supuesto, las cosas no volverían a ser como antes ya que habían pasado tantas cosas que implicaban muchos cambios. Algunos regresaron a sus rutinas mientras que otros se ahogaban entre los recuerdos que traía aquella fatídica noche en que Klaus llevó a cabo el plan que cambiaría sus vidas.

Alaric se encontraba en el Mystic Grill bebiendo una copa de whisky mientras su mente le traía amargos recuerdos de los eventos ocurridos hace tres meses. Él no dejaba de pensar en Jenna, de hecho, estos meses habían sido una pesadilla para él porque se encontraba sumergido en el alcohol con el único propósito de olvidar ese horrible suceso y olvidar que aquella noche pudo ser muy diferente. Estaba tan metido en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta que alguien se había sentado junto a él y una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Alaric-

El profesor aturdido miró inmediatamente hacia la dirección donde provenía la voz y respondió con voz ronca -Que quieres Damon? No estoy de humor-

-Solo quería hablar… Mira, yo sé que todo lo que ha pasado no ha sido fácil, especialmente después de la muer-

-Cállate, no la menciones… no quiero hablar sobre eso-

Al ver que su amigo no estaba dispuesto a hablar de aquella noche en que perdió a Jenna y sabiendo que el mismo Damon no estaba acostumbrado a dar palabras de apoyo a nadie, decidió dejar esa conversación incómoda y se enfocó en lo que realmente importaba ahora, encontrar al maldito vampiro que les hizo la vida imposible, Klaus.

-He estado investigando nuevas pistas sobre Klaus- comentó el vampiro de pelo negro mostrándole algunos artículos de periódicos y noticias de internet. – Él ha estado matando mucha gente en Ohio y creo que está planeando algo nuevo, sólo que no lo sé todavía-

-¿Por qué me dices estas cosas?-

-¿Por qué crees? Porque tú eres una de las personas que quieren que ese maldito pague por todo lo que hizo y créeme, estoy dispuesto a desaparecer del mapa a ese tipo-

-Si ya lo sé- murmuró Alaric y se bebió un poco del whisky que tenía en el vaso.

-Sabes que no es conveniente que alguien tome esas cantidades de alcohol verdad?-

-y eso qué? Tú lo haces todo el tiempo-

-Sí, pero eso es diferente porque yo soy especial y si lo puedo hacer- contestó Damon con una sonrisa pícara.

Alaric se disponía a responderle cuando observó que un hombre con una chaqueta de color azul entró al lugar. Él sabía que esa persona era nueva en el lugar porque jamás lo había visto, y caminaba de una manera sospechosa. El hombre tenía pelo castaño, llevaba unos jeans puestos con tenis negros y traía un papel que a simple vista parecía una fotografía entre sus manos.

Damon al ver que Alaric no le prestaba atención decidió voltear para averiguar que estaba viendo su amigo y al darse cuenta de la presencia del nuevo visitante no dudó en comentar al respecto.

-Ese tipo es un vampiro-

Al escuchar las palabras del joven vampiro, Alaric lo quedó viendo con sorpresa y preguntó- Pero que estás diciendo? Estas seguro?-

-Estoy seguro que es un vampiro además, siento el olor a sangre en su ropa-

-Eso quiere decir que atacó a alguien y ahora viene por más sangre no? debemos detenerlo-

Alaric se disponía a levantarse de su asiento para detener al sujeto cuando Damon lo tomó del brazo. – Alto allí tigre….Acaso olvidaste que estás borracho? lo único que harías es pegarle a la ventana en vez del vampiro, así que tendré que encargarme de él-

Damon y Alaric estaban tan distraídos con su discusión que no se habían dado cuenta que el vampiro estaba llevando a cabo sus planes.

%% % % % % % %%%%% %%% %%%% %%%% %%%

Jeremy se disponía a salir del Mystic Grill cuando un hombre lo empujó fuertemente lanzándolo contra la pared. De repente el hombre lo agarró del cuello y le tapó la boca rápidamente.

-Cuidadito y gritas niño, porque si lo haces te romperé el cuello de una sola vez entendiste?-

Jeremy al verse acorralado asintió levemente y el hombre sonriendo malévolamente llevó al joven a una parte escondida para que nadie los viera y fue entonces donde empezó el misterio.

-Quiero que mires esta foto y me digas si conoces a esta persona, contesta rápido!-

Jeremy vio la foto rápidamente y sus ojos reconocieron perfectamente a la persona que estaba en esa foto sin embargo, no le iba a decir a este desconocido exactamente lo que quería, así que lo negó todo.

-Yo… nunca… había.. visto… a esa persona, así que déjeme en paz!-

- Crees que soy tonto, tus palabras dicen una cosa pero los latidos de tu _corazón _me indican que… ME ESTAS MINTIENDO NIÑO_! _Así que no te hagas el listo y dime lo que quiero saber-

-Tú… eres un... vampiro- murmuró Jeremy.

En ese momento Jeremy sintió como el hombre apretó con fuerza su garganta y con una sonrisa escalofriante le empezaron a salir colmillos mientras sus ojos cambiaban drásticamente.

%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%% %%%% %%%%%%%%

Alaric no había terminado de discutir con Damon cuando los dos escucharon un estruendo que provenía de la parte trasera del Grill por lo que salieron corriendo a ver qué pasaba. Cuando llegaron al lugar, miraron a Jeremy tirado en el piso y lleno de sangre.

-JEREMY! – gritó Alaric con angustia. Luego, lo tomó con sus brazos y trató de que el joven reaccionara de alguna forma. -vamos Jeremy despierta… pero qué rayos fue lo que pasó aquí?-

– Esto lo hizo el vampiro, Alaric busca un doctor mientras voy tras él-

-Espera Damon-

Damon no logró escuchar las palabras de Alaric porque utilizó su velocidad de vampiro para alcanzar al individuo. Cuando al fin se detuvo, observó como el vampiro se metió en un callejón por lo que decidió tomarlo por sorpresa. Una vez más, utilizó su velocidad para alcanzarlo y lanzar al vampiro hacia una pared de concreto. El vampiro sorprendido por el ataque, se levantó inmediatamente y le lanzó un puñetazo a Damon, quién lo evadió rápidamente y golpeó al sujeto en la cara haciendo que éste cayera de espaldas. Aprovechando que el vampiro estaba en el suelo, Damon sacó una estaca y se la clavó en el costado derecho. El vampiro gritó del dolor pero se levantó y usando su velocidad se lanzó en contra del joven de pelo negro haciendo que los dos se estrellaran contra un recipiente grande de basura. El vampiro golpeó a Damon en el estomago y luego le mandó un puñetazo a la cara el cual en esta ocasión dio en el blanco. Damon se recuperó y evadió los próximos golpes del vampiro. En eso, Damon utilizó una barra de hierro que encontró en el basurero y le pegó en la cara al vampiro, el cual debido a la fuerza fue mandado contra la pared. Es allí cuando Damon aprovechó la debilidad del vampiro y lo sujetó fuertemente contra la pared y lo amenazó.

-No sé cuáles sean tus intenciones pero aquí no hay servicio buffet de humanos así que vas a desaparecer inmediatamente de este lugar-

-Mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia, yo haré lo que se me dé la gana-

-Déjame decirte que aquí no vas hacer lo que se te dé la regalada gana, así que tu pequeño sueño está a punto de convertirse en pesadilla-

Damon estaba dispuesto a arrancarle el corazón al vampiro sin embargo, cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de hacerlo, alguien o algo le agarró el brazo y le clavó la barra de hierro que había utilizado anteriormente en su estomago.

Damon se retorció del dolor y cayó de rodillas al suelo y justo cuando se disponía a quitar el artefacto de hierro de su cuerpo, un individuo lo agarró de la camisa de tal forma que los dos quedaran frente a frente. Sin duda alguna, este nuevo individuo también era un vampiro, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que ese vampiro tenía la misma cara que el sujeto que casi muere en sus manos. Estaba tan confundido que miles de preguntas empezaban a surgir en su mente pero su visión empezaba a nublarse y sentía que su cuerpo estaba débil por lo que después dudó un poco sobre lo que había visto.

-Deja de entrometerte en nuestros asuntos vampiro, si no quieres que acabe contigo de una buena vez entendiste?- amenazó el individuo que lo tenía agarrado.

-Pero… quien… rayos… son ustedes?- preguntó Damon con dificultad.

-Eso no te importa, nosotros venimos con un propósito y no vamos a dejar que un vampiro aficionado venga a estropear nuestros planes-

Una vez terminado de pronunciar esas palabras, el vampiro tomó la barra de hierro que estaba en el cuerpo de Damon y atravesó completamente su abdomen. Damon se quejó del dolor y cayó al suelo con un dolor insoportable que lo estaba dejando lentamente inconsciente.

Lo último que Damon pudo ver, fue que los dos vampiros se marcharon del lugar usando su velocidad y después de eso todo se volvió oscuro.

#### ### ### ####

_**N/A (Notas de la Autora): Quienes son esos vampiros? Qué pasará con Damon? Alguien lo ayudará antes de que sea demasiado tarde? **_

_**Todo esto, mejor dicho algunas cosas, lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo! **_

_**Les prometo que poco a poco irán apareciendo los personajes de la serie, no todos pero los principales formarán parte de la trama.**_

_**Por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber su opinión y así continuar la historia.**_

_**Gracias por leer. **_


	2. Doble Problema

_**N/A: Hola, aquí les traigo la segunda parte de la historia. Pero antes de comenzar quiero agradecerle a Sandy Petrova por su lindo comentario.**_

_**Bueno, espero que les guste el capítulo. **_

Formato de la historia:

-Diálogo-

%%%%%% Cambio de escena

_**Flashback**_

"_Pensamientos"_

**CAPÍTULO II: DOBLE PROBLEMA**

Alaric había llevado a Jeremy a una clínica cercana y rápidamente se fue a buscar a Damon cerca del Mystic Grill. Empezó a buscar por todos lados pero no encontraba al joven vampiro. Su mente le decía que algo no andaba bien así que decidió hablarle por teléfono a Stefan para comprobar que Damon había controlado la situación.

-Stefan?-

-Hola Alaric como estas? Sucede algo? te escuchas raro-

-Bueno, tuvimos un pequeño percance hace poco y Jeremy salió lastimado pero el doctor dice que está fuera de peligro..-

-QUE? Pero que fue lo que pasó?-

-Es una larga historia… oye de casualidad Damon está contigo?-

-No, él no ha regresado todavía, pensé que estaba contigo-

-Así es pero él dijo que se iba a encargar de…-

-De qué?-

-RAYOS! A lo mejor se metió en problemas con ese vampiro!-

-Con cuál vampiro? De qué hablas?-

-Stefan ven rápido, creo que Damon puede estar en problemas-

-Bien iré para allá, donde estas?-

-Estoy a unas cuadradas del Grill-

Dicho esto Alaric colgó su celular y vio que Matt venía caminando por la otra calle así que decidió preguntarle si había visto al mayor de los Salvatore.

-Oye Matt, has visto a Damon?-

-No, la última vez que lo vi fue cuando ustedes salieron corriendo del Grill… por cierto, supe que lo de Jeremy, sabes cómo sigue?-

-Ah sí, él estará bien por suerte no sufrió lesiones graves así que se recuperará-

Matt asintió con la cabeza y se disponía a preguntarle algo más cuando Alaric se despidió rápidamente de él y se fue por el lado contrario para encontrarse con Stefan, quién ya había llegado al lugar.

-Debemos buscar a Damon, donde fue la última vez que lo viste Alaric?-

-Él salió a buscar al vampiro que atacó a Jeremy y se fue por esta calle pero después desapareció y lo he estado llamando desde eso pero no contesta su celular-

-Tratemos de llamarlo de nuevo tal vez contesta- dijo Stefan marcando rápidamente el celular de su hermano.

Stefan estaba esperando una respuesta de la otra línea cuando escuchó la música que su hermano tiene en el celular y se dio cuenta que provenía de un callejón cercano por lo que corrió rápidamente para investigar.

Cuando llegó al lugar no esperaba encontrar la escena que estaba frente a sus ojos. Damon se encontraba tirado en el suelo inconsciente. Rápidamente corrió al lado de su hermano, le retiró la barra de hierro de su abdomen y trató de despertarlo pero él no mostraba reacción alguna. Damon estaba inmóvil, sus ropas estaban ensangrentadas y su herida era muy profunda.

Si bien es cierto que Damon era un vampiro y podía soportar varias heridas, Stefan sabía que su hermano necesitaba sangre lo más pronto posible para que se pudiera recuperar.

-Damon, Damon despierta!-

-Pero que fue lo que le pasó?- preguntó Alaric al ver el estado de Damon.

-Rápido tenemos que llevarlo a la casa para darle sangre- exclamó Stefan alterado.

Alaric asintió y ayudó a Stefan a cargar a Damon hasta su vehículo el cual se encontraba cerca del Grill.

%% %% %% %% %% %% %%

Stefan y Alaric llegaron a la casa e inmediatamente colocaron a Damon en el sofá. Stefan agarró uno de los frascos que tenía sangre y se lo dio a su hermano para que bebiera un poco mientras Alaric bajó al sótano para buscar más bolsas de sangre.

-Vamos Damon resiste, necesito que despiertes para que bebas sangre- dijo Stefan mientras le daba palmadas en la cara a su hermano. Éste poco a poco despertó adolorido y con la visión nublada pero rápidamente empezó a beber la sangre que le ofreció el menor de los Salvatore. Al principio Damon empezó a decir cosas incoherentes y casi inaudibles a tal grado que ni el mismo Stefan sabía de qué hablaba, pero se imaginó que eran los efectos de la pérdida de sangre y la herida que le habían hecho.

El vampiro de ojos azules empezó a sostener su cabeza tratando de acordarse de todo lo que había sucedido hasta que finalmente lo recordó y miró que Stefan estaba a su lado viéndolo con una cara de preocupación total.

-Stefan… qué rayos…-

-Damon, no te levantes… espera que Alaric traiga las bolsas de sangre para que bebas más y puedas recuperarte-

Damon asintió y trató de no moverse mucho porque su cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía mareado. Cuando finalmente Alaric apareció le entregó varias bolsas de sangre y se las bebió todas de un solo golpe. Se sentía mareado todavía y el cansancio lo dominó tanto que terminó dormido en el sofá.

A la mañana siguiente, Damon se sentía un poco mejor, sus heridas habían sanado y ya no sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar. Lentamente se levantó del sofá y observó que Stefan estaba sentado en otra silla cercana, así que empezó a caminar hacia él. Su hermano al ver que Damon se había levantado se apresuró ayudarlo y prácticamente le ordenó que se sentara de nuevo.

-Stefan, cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-

-Toda la noche-

-QUEE? TODA LA NOCHE?-

-Si.. estabas muy mal y te costó sanar- murmuró Stefan.

El mayor de los hermanos iba a decir algo cuando Alaric los interrumpió:- Vaya hasta que por fin despiertas Damon, esta vez tuviste mucha suerte-

Stefan había esperado tanto tiempo para tener algunas respuestas que no se aguantó y preguntó:- Bueno, ahora me van a explicar exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió allí?-

Alaric fue el primero en explicarle al menor de los Salvatore los sucesos, desde la aparición del desconocido que resultó ser un vampiro, el ataque de Jeremy y la desaparición de Damon.

-Demonios, esos desgraciados me las van a pagar, esto me dolió!- se quejó Damon disgustado.

-Cálmate Damon, dinos que pasó luego que lograste alcanzar al vampiro-

-QUE ME CALME STEFAN?! Acaso te has vuelto loco? Como quieres que me calme cuando esos casi me parten en pedazos?-

- un momento acabas de decir "esos", eran dos los que te atacaron?- preguntó el profesor de historia.

-Sí, resulta que el extraño vampiro que vimos salir del Grill no estaba solo… el maldito tenía un compañero- explicó Damon sirviéndose un trago y bebiendo un poco antes de continuar con su relato – Cuando seguí al vampiro vi que se metió en un callejón pero noté algo diferente en él pero no le presté importancia, así que decidí arrinconarlo y empezamos a pelear, por supuesto yo le estaba pateando su trasero pero justo cuando le iba a arrancar el corazón, un idiota me detuvo y me enterró un objeto en mi estómago y después de eso solo recuerdo que me amenazó y todo se puso negro.-

-Dijiste que habías notado algo raro en él verdad? Qué fue lo que notaste?- interrumpió el hermano menor de los Salvatore.

-Resulta que el sujeto que me atacó tenía la misma cara que el vampiro que estuve a punto de matar-

-Quee? Eso es imposible, no será que alucinaste o él se movió más rápido que tú?- comentó Alaric.

-Es posible que Alaric tenga razón y la falta de sangre te hizo ver cosas que no estaban allí-

Damon rodó sus ojos y bebió otro sorbo de su trago, después de todo no podía creer que estos dos tontos no le creyeran nada.

-Les estoy diciendo que no estaba alucinando, estoy seguro que me atacaron dos vampiros que tenían la misma cara, casi como si fueran…-

En ese momento el vampiro de cabello negro abrió los ojos con sorpresa y empezó a conectar los puntos mientras que Alaric y Stefan se quedaron viéndolo esperando una respuesta.

-Como si fueran qué?- insistió Alaric.

-Gemelos…- murmuró Damon en una forma que solo Stefan le pudo escuchar.

-Qué dijo?- preguntó el profesor a Stefan, quién ignorando la pregunta se dirigió a su hermano: -Gemelos? Estas seguro que los dos eran iguales?-

-Sí estoy seguro, además es la única explicación que encuentro-

-Ya veo entonces estamos lidiando con gemelos vampiros… Sabes qué era lo que querían además de alimentarse de Jeremy?-

-Discúlpame Alaric pero estaba tan enfocado en sangrar y quitarme ese artefacto de mi abdomen que no pude pedirles una entrevista a los vampiros- respondió Damon en tono sarcástico.

Stefan sólo sonrió al escuchar el comentario de su hermano entre tanto Alaric se dedicó a mirar al vampiro con un mal gesto. -Si claro, es que se notó que tenías todo bajo control-

-Por supuesto que lo tenía bajo control-

-Ah de veras? Y cómo fue que Stefan y yo te encontramos herido?-

-Ya te dije que lo tenía controlado, lo que pasó fue que no contaba con el héroe de apoyo que ayudó al vampiro- gruñó Damon.

Stefan estaba escuchando el intercambio de palabras entre su hermano y el profesor de historia y al ver que no iban a llegar a ninguna parte con esta discusión decidió interrumpirla. -Ya es suficiente, debemos enfocarnos en estos vampiros y averiguar todo lo que podamos sobre ellos-

-Stefan tiene razón, pero cómo vamos hacer para averiguar quiénes son y qué es lo quieren exactamente?-

-No sé si esto nos ayude pero logré quitarle algo al vampiro que estuve a punto de matar- dijo Damon sacándose un amuleto del bolsillo.

El amuleto era una especie de collar antiguo, tenía forma circular, un sol dibujado en el centro y alrededor del mismo tenía unas palabras en otro idioma. Alaric examinó el collar y notó que en la parte de atrás del mismo tenía un nombre: _"Rousseau_".

-Es un amuleto muy extraño pero puedo investigar que significan las palabras junto con el nombre que aparece al reverso-

-Tienes razón, es muy raro y feo… Si esos vampiros lo robaron de alguna parte déjame decirte que tienen un pésimo gusto para la joyería. A todo esto qué significa Rousseau?- preguntó el mayor de los Salvatore.

-No estoy seguro pero creo que es un apellido francés- respondió Alaric.

-Cuanto crees que me darían por una baratija como ésta?-

-Estás loco, no pensaras en venderla verdad?- preguntó el profesor.

-Bueno…-

-Basta Damon, claro que no la vas a vender, qué te pasa? Necesitamos descubrir la identidad de estos vampiros- interrumpió Stefan para luego fijar su mirada en el profesor -Damon y yo iremos a hablar con Jeremy para que nos cuente lo sucedido tal vez así encontramos más información de los vampiros… trata de averiguar la procedencia de ese collar y cualquier cosa nos avisas-

En ese preciso momento tanto los hermanos como Alaric escucharon que alguien había entrado a la casa por lo que rápidamente fueron a investigar.

### ## ### ### ###

**N/A: ¿Se descubrirá el misterio del amuleto? ¿Cuál será la identidad de los gemelos vampiros? Todo esto y más lo leerán en el siguiente capítulo…**

**Los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos.**


	3. Nada es lo que parece

**N/A: Hola amigos (as) lectores, hoy les traigo dos capítulos.**

**Las cosas están a punto de ponerse más complicadas para los habitantes de Mystic falls.**

Formato de la historia:

-Diálogo-

%%%%%% Cambio de escena

_**Flashback**_

"_Pensamientos"_

**CAPÍTULO III: NADA ES LO QUE PARECE**

Elena y Caroline llegaron a la casa Salvatore cuando escucharon que los hermanos estaban conversando con Alaric y por la manera en que lo estaban haciendo se trataba de algo serio. Los tres hombres aparecieron enfrente de ellas y fue allí cuando Elena notó que Damon y Stefan tenían sangre en sus camisas por lo que no esperó para preguntarles.

-¿Sucedió algo? ¿Porque están llenos de sangre?-

Stefan suspiró y les dijo que se sentaran en la sala porque tenían que hablar de un asunto importante. Seguidamente les contó todo lo que había pasado desde el encuentro del extraño vampiro en el Grill hasta el ataque de Jeremy y Damon.

-¿Quee? ¿Un vampiro hirió a Jeremy? ¿Lo llevaron al hospital? ¿Está bien? Tengo que ir a verlo- dijo Elena alterada.

-Tranquila Elena, él está bien pronto se recuperará-interrumpió el cazador tratando de calmar a la chica.

Caroline se quedó pensativa un rato, tratando de procesar lo que le habían dicho y después decidió hablar: -mmm la verdad es que yo había escuchado rumores de unos extraños que habían llegado al pueblo pero nunca me imagine que eran vampiros-

-Habías escuchado de estos extraños y no nos habías dicho? Dime quién te habló sobre esos desgraciados- exigió Damon.

-Tranquilo, ya te dije que no sabía que eran vampiros, además lo escuché de unas chicas de la escuela; ellas empezaron a decir que habían visto unos extraños súper atractivos y que teni-

-Ya entendimos Barbie, no tienes porque entrar en detalles. No sé porque forman un escándalo si ellos no son la gran cosa-respondió Damon fastidiado.

Caroline le sonrió y lo quedó viendo - ¿De veras? ¿Y cómo es posible que te derrotaran tan rápido? Quiere decir que además de atractivos son muy fuertes-

El vampiro de cabello negro la miró con fastidio y se disponía a responder cuando Stefan los interrumpió: - Es suficiente ustedes dos, estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí y tenemos que averiguar más sobre esos individuos pero creo que Jeremy es la única persona que nos puede decir algo sobre ellos.-

-Stefan tiene razón, creo que deberían de ir al hospital y preguntarle a Jeremy, mientras tanto, yo averiguaré más acerca de este amuleto. Cualquier cosa que encuentre les hablo por celular.- dijo Alaric.

%% %% % %% % % %% %% %% %%%

En otro lado de Mystic Falls se encontraban dos gemelos vampiros, ambos tenían cabello castaño, ojos verdes, mediana estatura y a simple vista parecían dos jóvenes de 19 años de edad. Uno de ellos, llevaba una chaqueta café con pantalones negros y era el mayor de los gemelos por unos minutos, mientras que el menor llevaba una chaqueta azul con pantalones negros.

Los hermanos se encontraban bebiendo la sangre de unas extrañas. Esta era una de sus habituales "cenas" que siempre elegían con cuidado para no levantar sospecha alguna.

-Tienes suerte que yo estaba cerca para detener a ese vampiro, hermano, sino creo que te hubiera matado-

El otro vampiro al escuchar los regaños de su hermano sacó sus filosos colmillos del cuello de la chica y miró a su hermano. – No tienes porque repetírmelo, no sabía que ese vampiro me había seguido- dijo limpiándose la sangre de su mejilla y dejando caer su cena en el suelo para luego añadir:- pero creo que perdí algo más que una pelea-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-te lo diré pero no me fastidies con tus reclamos otra vez.- suspiró derrotado y prosiguió –cuando estaba peleando con el vampiro, perdí mi amuleto-

-¿Cómo es posible que lo hayas perdido? Sabes perfectamente que ese es el único recuerdo que nos queda de nuestra familia.-

-Ya lo sé, no me reclames, lo anduve buscando en el callejón pero no lo encontré. Pero te tengo buenas noticias, encontré más información acerca del joven que ataqué la otra noche.-

- ¿Es enserio? Dime que averiguaste.-

%%%%% %%% %%% %%% %%% %% %%% %%%%

Todos los que estaban en la casa de los Salvatore, a excepción de Alaric, se trasladaron al hospital de Mystic Falls para ver a Jeremy. Una vez allí Elena fue la primera en ingresar a la habitación e inmediatamente lo abrazó y le preguntó cómo se sentía. El joven le aseguró a su hermana que se sentía mejor y que pronto le iban a dar el alta. Estuvieron un rato platicando con él hasta que Stefan decidió interrumpir. –Escucha Jeremy necesitamos saber exactamente a quién nos enfrentamos, nos puedes decir todo lo qué pasó? ¿Sabes si querían algo?-

-Por supuesto que querían algo Stefan, que no es obvio? Querían sacarle todo el banco de sangre de su cuerpo, que clase de preguntas son esas.- dijo Damon con sarcasmo. Su hermano solo lo quedó viendo con una cara que le decía "cierra la boca" y luego fijó su mirada otra vez en el chico pero éste estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos:_ "Stefan dijo 'querían' acaso existe otro vampiro que anda buscándola? Tendrán algo que ver con Klaus o Elijah? Ay no, esto no puede estar pasando…". _Damon notó que el joven se miraba tenso por algo que seguramente tenía que ver con ese vampiro así que decidió averiguarlo. –Oye Jeremy! Tierra llamando a chico del anillo, Despierta! Stefan te acaba de preguntar algo.- El chico inmediatamente salió de su mundo de pensamientos y empezó a relatar lo sucedido.

-El vampiro me atrapó cuando iba saliendo del Grill, me agarró del cuello y prácticamente me arrastró a un lugar oscuro y… -

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-Quiero que mires esta foto y me digas si conoces a esta persona, contesta rápido!-_

_Jeremy vio la foto rápidamente y sus ojos reconocieron perfectamente a la persona que estaba en esa foto sin embargo, no le iba a decir a este desconocido exactamente lo que quería._

_-Yo… nunca… había.. visto… a esa persona, así que déjeme en paz!-_

_- Crees que soy tonto, tus palabras dicen una cosa pero los latidos de tu corazón me indican que… ME ESTAS MINTIENDO NIÑO! Así que no te hagas el listo y dime lo que quiero saber-_

_-Tú… eres un... vampiro- murmuró Jeremy._

_En ese momento Jeremy sintió como el hombre apretó con fuerza su garganta y con una sonrisa escalofriante le empezaron a salir colmillos mientras sus ojos cambiaban drásticamente. _

_-Asi que conoces a los vampiros chico listo? Bueno entonces sabes que puedo beber hasta la última gota de sangre que tienes en tu patético cuerpo así que más te vale que me digas quién es la chica de la foto o lo lamentarás!-_

_-Ya te dije que no sé quién es!- _

_-Yo creo que sabes perfectamente quién es la chica pero no me lo quieres decir porque la estas protegiendo verdad?-_

_Jeremy negó todo lo que el vampiro le decía pero el vampiro se cansó de la situación._

_-Se me agotó la paciencia niño, eres un inútil pero por lo menos voy a tener mi cena esta noche- concluyó, mordiendo a Jeremy en el cuello y bebiendo de su sangre hasta casi dejarlo muerto. Luego, lo lanzó hacia la pared y rápidamente se fue del lugar._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-¿Y quién era esa chica?- preguntó Damon.

-La fotografía no era reciente pero rápidamente supe que la chica- respondió Jeremy mirando fijamente a su hermana.- Eras tú Elena-

-¿Elena? Pero como supo de ella y como consiguió la foto?-

-¿Enserio Stefan? Es obvio que ese bastardo quiere secuestrar a Elena y a ti lo único que se te ocurre preguntar es como consiguió la foto?-

- Sabes que no me refería a eso Damon, lo que quería decir es como supo que Elena vive aquí y como pudo obtener esa foto si son pocos los vampiros que saben de ella.-

Todos voltearon a ver a Elena, quién no salía del asombro y del miedo al saber que otros vampiros andaban buscándola. Después de lo que sucedió con Klaus, ella pensó que lo peor había pasado y que sus seres queridos estaban a salvo pero parecía que nunca la iban a dejar tranquila y su vida estaba condenada a estar huyendo de vampiros. Los hermanos miraban a Elena con preocupación pero sabían en el fondo que tenían que protegerla a toda costa sin importar quién era la nueva amenaza.

-Estás seguro que era Elena? Tal vez era una foto de Katherine.- preguntó Caroline.

-Katherine otra vez! Cielos, esa no quiere desaparecer de una buena vez, parece una cucaracha.- comentó Damon.

-No estoy seguro si era Katherine pero como las dos se ven prácticamente iguales, es posible que ellos la confundan con Elena.-

-Jeremy tiene razón, esos vampiros vendrán a buscarte Elena, lo mejor es que te quedes en tu casa junto a Caroline mientras nosotros nos encargamos de este asunto.-

-Pero Stefan estas seguro que ellos no saben adónde vivo?- preguntó Elena – Si me andan buscando es posible que hayan encontrado mi dirección o algo así-

-Mientras nadie los invite a la casa ellos no podrán entrar y estarás a salvo.- aseguró la rubia.

-Si tienes razón, había olvidado por completo ese detalle… Está bien regresaremos a casa y me quedaré allí hasta que tengan noticias sobre los vampiros.-

-Bueno, lamento interrumpir la interesante conversación pero Stefan y yo tenemos que derrotar a un par de idiotas.-

Stefan miró a su hermano y asintió con la cabeza para luego dirigirse a la puerta pero antes de salir volteó a ver a Caroline y le recomendó unas cuantas cosas. –Trata de comunicarte con Bonnie, es posible que necesitemos su ayuda.- Caroline estuvo de acuerdo y los dos hermanos salieron de la habitación para empezar a buscar a los vampiros.

%%% %% %% %% %%% %%%%

-Entonces dime que averiguaste de ese chico.- insistió el gemelo mayor.

-Pues resulta que el niño explorador es el hermano de la doppelgänger o sea la chica que andamos buscando.-

-Mira que interesante, o sea que si lo encontramos a él podemos hallar a la chica verdad?-

El gemelo menor sonrió con satisfacción y prosiguió:- Exacto, no será difícil encontrarla después de todo averigüé donde viven.-

-Así se hace hermanito, pero yo también traigo buenas noticias. Ya sé quién es el vampiro que te atacó.-

-Como? Ya sabes quién es?-

-Sí, su nombre es Damon Salvatore y vive con su hermano Stefan, justo aquí en Mystic Falls. Al parecer son descendientes de las familias fundadoras del pueblo y forman parte del misterioso consejo dedicado a la caza de vampiros.- concluyó el mayor de los gemelos.

-Era de esperarse que vivieran vampiros en Mystic Falls, después de todo es conocido por la comunidad vampírica, aunque te aseguro que no son los únicos vampiros en la zona, y no me extrañaría que el mismo consejo los esté protegiendo... Sabes lo que esto significa verdad? –

-Claro que lo sé hermano, pero antes de empezar con nuestros planes vayamos a la fábrica abandonada, allí tengo las cosas que necesitaremos.-

%%% %% %%% %%% %%%

Había pasado media hora desde que los Salvatore salieron del hospital. Bonnie llegó al lugar después de que se enteró del incidente y los cuatro se quedaron platicando sobre lo sucedido.

-Así que dices que el amuleto que encontraron tenía escrito el apellido Rousseau?-

-Si, eso decía el amuleto, ¿acaso conoces ese apellido Bonnie?- preguntó Elena.

-Creo que mi abuela me habló de ellos pero no estoy segura. Averiguaré si ella dejó alguna información sobre esa familia.-

-Espera un momento, si tu abuela te hablo sobre ellos eso significa que estos vampiros están relacionados con brujas?- interrumpió Caroline.

-No estoy segura, pero si la abuela me habló de ellos seguramente no se trata de nada bueno.- respondió la bruja.-

En ese instante la enfermera abrió la puerta y les entregó la autorización para que Jeremy pudiera salir del hospital por lo que ellos arreglaron las cosas y se fueron de allí rumbo a la casa de los Gilbert.

%% %% %%% %%% %%%

La noche había llegado y las nubes cubrían parte de la luna haciendo que las calles fueran más oscuras. Los gemelos se encontraban frente a la fábrica abandonada, la cual estaba ubicada en un lugar escondido del pueblo, cerca del bosque.

-Bien, aquí estamos, ahora solo tenemos que recoger algunas cosas y pondremos nuestro plan en acción.- comentó el gemelo con chaqueta café. Su hermano asintió y empezaron a caminar pero justo en el momento que ellos iban a entrar dos sujetos bloquearon el paso. Los gemelos al ver quiénes eran no dudaron en comentar al respecto.

-Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí… Los hermanos Salvatore en persona.-

### ## ### ### ###

**N/A: Finalmente Stefan y Damon se enfrentarán a los gemelos, cuál será el resultado? **

**Les aviso que no todo es lo que parece y al final va a existir un giro en la historia. Estén pendientes.**


	4. Enfrentamiento entre hermanos

**N/A: Bueno, aquí está la continuación del encuentro entre hermanos.**

**CAPÍTULO IV: ENFRENTAMIENTO ENTRE HERMANOS**

Los cuatro vampiros se miraban fijamente dispuestos a cualquier enfrentamiento. Por un lado, los hermanos Salvatore deseaban terminar con la nueva amenaza y por otro lado, los gemelos necesitaban eliminar cualquier obstáculo que interfiriera con su venganza.

-Veo que tienes agallas para enfrentarnos de nuevo, acaso no tienes miedo que te arranque la cabeza esta vez?- preguntó el gemelo de chaqueta café dirigiéndose a Damon.

-Cállate estúpido! Esta vez no será igual que el último encuentro.- reclamó el mayor de los Salvatore.

-Basta! No sé quiénes son ustedes y cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones pero no dejaremos que lastimen a las personas de este pueblo. Es momento que se vayan inmediatamente de Mystic Falls.-interrumpió Stefan.

Ambos gemelos sonrieron burlonamente y se acercaron poco a poco. –No lo creo, nos gusta este pueblo y no nos pensamos mover de aquí verdad, hermano?- El otro gemelo asintió y continuó la conversación: -Así es, no lo haremos, nos quedaremos aquí- miró detenidamente al menor de los Salvatore y prosiguió: -Tú debes ser Stefan Salvatore no es así? Y el gruñón de allá debe ser tu hermano Damon verdad?-

El mayor de los Salvatore le hizo cara de pocos amigos luego de escuchar el último comentario. Estos tipos le estaban agotando la paciencia al punto de qué ya quería sacarles el corazón y terminarlos de una buena vez, sin embargo decidió averiguar un poco más sobre ellos antes de empezar su ataque. –Pero que conmovedor encuentro y ya que estamos conociéndonos porque no nos cuentan quienes son ustedes y que rayos quieren con Elena?-

Los gemelos sonrieron maliciosamente y el mayor de ellos contestó: -Mi nombre es Elliot y él es mi hermano Evan, pero eso es lo único que sabrán de nosotros porque no le damos explicaciones a _VAMPIROS_.-

Damon se fastidió con su respuesta y usó su velocidad para tomar a ese gemelo del cuello y lanzarlo al pavimento. Evan al ver esto quiso ayudar a su hermano pero fue sorprendido por Stefan, quién rápidamente hizo el intento de clavarle una estaca sin embargo el gemelo detuvo el ataque a unos cuantos centímetros del corazón.

Mientras que Stefan se encargaba de ese vampiro, Damon trataba de herir a toda costa al otro gemelo. La pelea era apretada, los dos vampiros forcejearon en el pavimento y en los muros de la fábrica debido a su velocidad vampírica.

En eso, Elliot sacó un cuchillo y trató de herir a Damon, pero él lo pudo esquivar a tiempo llevándose solo una cortada en su brazo derecho. El mayor de los Salvatore se dio cuenta que la herida que le había hecho el gemelo le dolió más de lo habitual y fue cuando inmediatamente dedujo algo. –El cuchillo tiene verbena- murmuró.

-Qué pensabas que iba a utilizar contra un vampiro? Perfume de rosas?- respondió el gemelo sarcásticamente.

-Eso no importa porque te acabaré de una buena vez y su pequeño tour por Mystic Falls habrá finalizado trágicamente.-

-Eso lo veremos Damon.-

Mientras tanto, Stefan seguía tratando de matar al gemelo menor, Evan, pero éste era muy rápido. En un forcejeo el vampiro le dio un puñetazo a Stefan haciendo que éste perdiera el equilibrio, lo que fue aprovechado por el gemelo ya que se lanzó contra él. Los dos cayeron al piso y Stefan en un acto involuntario soltó la estaca. Se levantaron del piso inmediatamente y el gemelo quedó viendo a el menor de los Salvatore con furia.

-Dejen de interferir en nuestros asuntos, si no se arrepentirán por el resto de su patética existencia!-

-La vida de Elena está en peligro y no dejaré que la lastimen.-

-Elena o como se llame, vendrá con nosotros, no tiene caso que intenten esconderla ya que si no la encontramos, vamos a matar a cada una de las personas que más ama.- amenazó el gemelo enojado y apretando sus puños con fuerza continuó: -Además, no creo que deban de preocuparse tanto por ella, después de todo ella NO es el objetivo.-

Al escuchar aquel comentario Stefan lo miró sorprendido. _"Que? Elena no es el objetivo pero entonces que es lo que quieren? Mejor dicho, quién es el objetivo? Estos sujetos son un verdadero misterio, tengo que salir de la duda y preguntarles directamente…"_

-Entonces quién es su objetivo?-

El vampiro sonrió maliciosamente al escuchar la pregunta de Stefan y sin pronunciar palabra atacó nuevamente a Stefan.

%%% %%% %%% %%% %%% %%%

Bonnie había acompañado a sus amigos a la casa de los Gilbert y después salió rumbo a su casa para averiguar más sobre el apellido Rousseau. Ella estaba segura que ese apellido lo había visto en alguno de los libros de su abuela así que decidió revisarlos bien. Estaba cansada, pero su intuición le decía que tenía que seguir buscando porque presentía que ellos representaban mayor peligro de lo que todos creían. Le dio vuelta a un par de hojas hasta que finalmente encontró lo que tanto había buscado.

-Por fin los encontré!- gritó emocionada y luego continuó leyendo:- 'Los Rousseau fueron una familia francesa que emigró de su país hace 250 años. La familia estaba conformada por 5 integrantes: el padre, la madre y 3 hijos. Desafortunadamente existió una masacre y todos los miembros fueron asesinados en extrañas circunstancias. Se cree que esta familia era la última descendencia de…'- Bonnie no terminó de leer la frase cuando sus ojos se abrieron como platos y pronto comprendió la situación. – Esto es imposible! Pero como pasó esto? Tengo que advertir a Stefan y Damon.-

Rápidamente tomó su celular y le marcó a Stefan pero no le contestó así que intentó con Damon pero él tampoco le respondió. –Vamos, no puede ser! Porque no contestan? Ya sé, hablaré con Caroline tal vez ella pueda localizarlos.- Marcó el celular de Caroline y ella le contestó de inmediato. –Hola Bonnie, Encontraste algo?-

-De hecho si encontré algo muy importante que quiero advertirles a los hermanos pero ninguno de los dos contesta; sabes donde están? Si es así tienes que encontrarlos.-

-Pero Bonnie que sucede? Dime qué fue lo que encontraste.-

%%% %% %%% %%% %%% %%%

Damon trataba de quitarle el cuchillo al gemelo mayor, éste lo pateó tan fuerte que lo mandó al pavimento. Una vez allí, el mayor de los Salvatore sacó otra estaca y se la lanzó al vampiro sin embargo no contaba con lo que iba a pasar después. Los ojos del vampiro se tornaron rojos y pronunció unas palabras extrañas. Esto provocó que la estaca se detuviera en el aire y tomara otra dirección, una dirección que hasta el mismo Damon quedó sorprendido. A lo lejos se escuchó el grito desgarrador de Stefan al ser herido por un arma que debió ser utilizada para exterminar a los gemelos pero terminó inexplicablemente en el cuerpo de su propio hermano.

Damon al ver lo ocurrido se paralizó completamente, no se explicaba cómo pudo haber ocurrido esta situación, _"Pero que rayos pasó! Como hizo eso?"._ El sonido de una voz escalofriante lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Estas sorprendido Damon? Espero que así sea porque las sorpresas apenas empiezan y adivina qué? ahora es tu turno.-

Tan sorprendido estaba que no se había dado cuenta que el otro gemelo lo atacó por la espalda dejándolo noqueado en el suelo. Los gemelos sonrieron con satisfacción y se fueron acercando. El mayor de ellos decidió liquidarlos de una buena vez pero el otro lo detuvo. –Espera Elliot! Ahora no es el momento de matarlos, eso lo haremos a su debido tiempo.-

-Te has vuelto loco Evan? Si no los matamos, es posible que interfieran en nuestra venganza.-

-si lo sé, pero considero que podemos obtener más información de ellos.-

-Más información? Y que sugieres que hagamos entonces?-

-Déjamelo a mí Elliot, tengo un hechizo que nos ayudará en eso, obtendremos todo el conocimiento que ellos tienen acerca de Elena, del pueblo y sobretodo de cada uno de los vampiros que habitan en Mystic Falls y solo así podemos iniciar con nuestra pequeña matanza.-

%% %% %% %%% %%

_**A/N: Tan tan tan… Poco a poco se va revelando el misterio de los gemelos, pero qué pasará con Damon y Stefan? Qué habrá descubierto Bonnie? Esto lo leerán en el siguiente capítulo, espérenlo.**_

_**PD: Lamento si las escenas de acción no son tan buenas, es que no soy muy buena en eso :S**_

_**Siempre es agradable leer un hermoso comentario en el capítulo así que si son tan amables déjenme uno :) **_


	5. Verdadera Identidad

**CAPÍTULO V: VERDADERA IDENTIDAD**

Eran las 9 de la mañana del día siguiente y nadie tenía noticias de los hermanos Salvatore. Elena estaba inquieta y no sabía qué hacer y lo peor era que no podía salir de su casa por culpa de los gemelos, pero ella no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados así que agarró sus llaves, bajó la escalera rumbo a la puerta principal, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrirla Caroline la detuvo. –Elena que crees que estás haciendo? Sabes que no puedes salir de la casa.-

-No puedo quedarme sentada sabiendo que Stefan y Damon están desaparecidos y lo más seguro es que se hayan metido en problemas. Acaso no recuerdas lo que nos dijo Bonnie acerca de estos gemelos? Son muy poderosos y quién sabe qué cosas les hicieron.-

-Comprendo tu preocupación pero ya te dije que Alaric, Bonnie,Tyler y Matt los están buscando. Deja que ellos se encarguen de esto.-

-No puedo! Si ellos estuvieran bien ya hubieran aparecido o llamado por teléfono, te parece poco que todos han tratado de localizarlos y ninguno de los dos contesta su celular.-dijo Elena frustrada. Caroline al verla de esa forma le dio un abrazo para tranquilizarla, luego se separó de ella y le dijo: - Esta bien Elena, iremos a la casa de los hermanos y los esperaremos allí, quien sabe tal vez encontremos alguna pista de su paradero. Estás de acuerdo? Le diré a Tyler que se quede con Jeremy.- Elena asintió con la cabeza y le agradeció a su amiga por hacerle el favor.

-bien, iremos en mi auto con la condición que no te separes de mí y no intentes nada tonto, de acuerdo?-

-Claro Caroline, lo prometo.

Así las dos chicas salieron rumbo a la casa de los hermanos Salvatore.

%% % % % %% % %% % % % % % %

Su cabeza le dolía espantosamente, parecía que había estado bebiendo en una fiesta sin parar y estaba sufriendo los síntomas de una horrible resaca. En el fondo de su mente escuchaba una voz llamándolo. _"Damon, Despierta! Damon!"._ Al principio pensó que estaba soñando o que simplemente era un efecto de una enorme resaca pero después empezó a recordar todo: el encuentro con los vampiros, la pelea, la estaca que terminó hiriendo a Stefan, un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y después la oscuridad. Poco a poco fue recobrando la consciencia y sus ojos empezaron a abrirse lentamente. –Arrgh, donde estoy?- preguntó Damon al tratar de levantarse poniendo sus manos en la cabeza.

-Damon-

El mayor de los Salvatore volteó a ver de dónde provenía la voz y se dio cuenta que su hermano era el que lo había estaba llamando todo este tiempo. Examinó con la vista a Stefan y notó que estaba tirado en el suelo y más pálido que una sábana, sin mencionar que tenía muchas dificultades para levantarse. Al percatarse de esto, Damon prácticamente se arrastró en el suelo para llegar al lugar donde se encontraba su hermano y así auxiliarlo. – Stefan! Te ves terrible pero no sé si estas mejor o peor que yo.- El mayor de los hermanos lo ayudó a sentarse y éste se quejó del dolor que sentía y rápidamente pidió explicaciones. – Damon, lo último que recuerdo fue que estaba peleando con el otro gemelo cuando vi que le lanzaste la estaca al vampiro y por alguna razón fui yo el que terminó en el suelo y no él… Me quieres explicar cómo pasó eso?-

-Hermano, creo que seríamos dos los que quieren una explicación porque ni yo mismo puedo comprender lo que pasó. De algo si estoy seguro, esos sujetos no son vampiros.-

Stefan lo miró extrañado y reaccionó ante el comentario: -De qué estás hablando? Ellos tienen colmillos y velocidad de vampiros, lo que significa que tienen que ser vampiros.-

-Lo sé Stefan, pero por la forma en que ese vampiro desvió esa estaca, todo indica que no lo son.-

-¿Entonces que son?-

Damon estaba a punto de responderle cuando su celular empezó a vibrar por lo que lo sacó de su chaqueta y contestó.- Caroline, que sorpresa-

-DAMON por fin contestas! Adonde estas? Stefan está contigo? Qué fue lo que pasó? Porque no habían llamado?-

-whoa Barbie tranquila, son muchas preguntas a la vez! Ya tengo dolor de cabeza y no necesito que me des una migraña extrema. Crees que estamos en un concurso de preguntas o algo así?-

-No bromees así, hemos tratado de localizarlos desde ayer en la noche y hasta ahora aparecen! Todos estábamos preocupados, pensamos que algo malo les había pasado.-

-Aww que conmovedor… en verdad estaban preocupados?- preguntó Damon con evidente sarcasmo.

-Damon eres un cretino! nosotros preocupados por ustedes y a saber do- la rubia no había terminado la frase cuando escuchó que Stefan le dijo a su hermano que dejara de jugar y que le diera el teléfono inmediatamente. -Caroline? Soy Stefan, lamento las indiscreciones de mi hermano, ya sabes cómo es.-

- si lo sé y por lo visto anda insoportable…-dijo con fastidio la rubia rodando lo ojos - Stefan están ustedes bien? Por tu tono de voz puedo notar que no les fue nada bien con los gemelos verdad?-

- No nos fue como esperábamos, de hecho tenemos más dudas de su verdadera identidad después de lo que pasó anoche.-

-Precisamente para eso les hablaba, Bonnie y Alaric descubrieron algo muy importante y es urgente que vengan, los esperaremos en su casa.-

-Está bien, iremos lo más pronto posible.- dijo Stefan colgando el celular.

-y bien, hallaron algo importante?- preguntó Damon.

-si, al parecer encontraron algo que nos puede ayudar a descubrir la verdadera identidad de estos sujetos.-

-y que esperamos, vamos a la casa.-

%% % % %% %% %% %% % % % % %

Mientras tanto en un lugar cercano al misterioso pueblo, una joven de cabello castaño y ojos color miel estaba conversando con uno de los locatarios del negocio. –Disculpe señor, sabe dónde queda Mystic Falls?-

-Claro que sí señorita, está a unos 8 kilómetros de aquí, solo tiene que tomar la carretera principal y al final debe tomar el desvío rumbo al pueblo.-

-Ya veo, muchas gracias.- dijo la castaña. Luego empezó a caminar y por un minuto se detuvo para mirar el horizonte, tomó la cadena de oro que tenía en su cuello y la miró detenidamente pensando en varias cosas sobre todo en la promesa que se hizo a sí misma. _"No permitiré que esto vuelva a pasar, los detendré a toda costa… pronto nos veremos de nuevo…"_

_%% %% % %% %%% %%% %%%_

Alaric y Bonnie llegaron a la casa de los Salvatore para reunirse con Elena y Caroline, quienes aún estaban esperando a que los hermanos llegaran. –¿Donde están Damon y Stefan? ¿No han llegado todavía?- preguntó el cazador.

-No han llegado, pero con su velocidad lo más seguro es que tarden poco.- comentó Caroline.

-Espero que lleguen pronto porque esta situación se está poniendo delicada.- agregó Bonnie colocando sus libros en la mesa.

De pronto, Elena escuchó que alguien abrió la puerta principal y corrió a ver si eran los hermanos. Al llegar al lugar verificó que tanto Damon y Stefan eran los que habían entrado. –Stefan, Damon! Adonde estaban? Nos quieren explicar qué les pasó? Porque vienen así?-

-Tranquila Elena, estamos bien.- afirmó el menor de los hermanos. –Explicaremos todo en la sala pero antes necesitamos un poco de sangre.-

Los hermanos bebieron sangre y se sentaron un rato para poder recuperar sus fuerzas. Después, Damon empezó a explicarles todos los detalles de lo ocurrido en la fábrica.

- Ya veo, eso quiere decir que es la segunda vez que ese vampiro te patea verdad?-

-Esto no es gracioso Barbie! Te acabo de decir que ese sujeto usó un abra-kadabra e hirió a Stefan con la estaca.- reclamó Damon fastidiado por el comentario de la joven.

-Eso es precisamente lo que quiero hablar con ustedes- interrumpió Bonnie dándole el libro a Stefan para luego continuar: – Aquí tengo la historia de la familia Rousseau, allí dice que emigraron hace 250 años de Francia y años más tarde sucedió una masacre en la que los 5 miembros de la familia: el padre, la madre, los gemelos y una hermana, fueron asesinados en extrañas circunstancias. Según el libro, los Rousseau eran considerados como la última descendencia de los hechiceros de Francia.-

-Espera un momento, que me estas insinuando? Que ellos tienen un 'hoccus poccus' adicional y nosotros nada? Pero ellos tienen todos los poderes de un vampiro, lo que me dices no tiene sentido.-

-Damon tiene razón, como es posible que esos gemelos sean hechiceros, si se supone que murieron en la masacre?- preguntó Stefan.

-Es allí donde yo les muestro lo que encontré.- dijo Alaric mostrándoles unos papeles –Estuve investigando en los archivos de Isobel y ella encontró las respuestas a nuestras preguntas. Se supone que los gemelos habían muerto junto a su hermana y sus padres pero a ellos les pasó algo peor. -

_**Flashback **_

_Los vampiros entraron en la casa destruyendo todo a su paso. Pierre Rousseau escuchó el estruendo que provenía de la parte de abajo y rápidamente despertó a su esposa Angélique y le ordenó que buscara a sus hijos y los sacara inmediatamente de allí. Su esposa no titubeó y entró a la habitación de su hija mayor. –Réveillé Sylvie! Aide á tes fréres!- (Despierta Sylvie! ayuda a tus hermanos). La joven empezó abrir sus ojos y miró a su madre con preocupación: -Mére?- (Mamá?) _

_-Aide-moi avec tes fréres, Ils besoin de sortir d'ici!- ( Ayúdame con tus hermanos, ellos necesitan salir de aquí) _

_- Mamá que está pasando?- preguntó la hija. _

_-Estamos siendo atacados! Hazme caso y saca a tus hermanos de aquí!-_

_La menor asintió con la cabeza y corrió a la habitación de sus hermanos, quienes al escuchar tanto alboroto salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones. –Qué está pasando? Porque tanto ruido?- preguntaron._

_-Evan, Elliot, tenemos que salir de aquí inmediatamente!-_

_-Qué? Pero por- Evan le iba a responder cuando su hermana lo interrumpió:- No hay tiempo para explicaciones, vengan conmigo.- Los gemelos obedecieron y siguieron a su hermana pero justo en el momento que iban a salir por la puerta trasera, escucharon el grito desgarrador de su madre._

_-Madre! - gritó uno de los gemelos tratando de regresar pero fue detenido por su hermana. – Espera Elliot! No puedes regresar, tenemos que irnos!-_

_-No me marcharé, no dejaré que la lastimen!-_

_Su hermana se colocó enfrente de él y le puso sus manos sobre sus hombros. –mamá me ordenó sacarlos de aquí y cuidar de ustedes sin importar lo que escuchara o lo que viera y eso lo tengo que cumplir-_

_Los hermanos estaban tan distraídos con su conversación que no se dieron cuenta que uno de los vampiros lo había escuchado todo y sin esperar más, su instinto asesino apareció y mordió a Evan, el gemelo menor, en el cuello bebiendo su sangre lentamente. –EVAN! Suelta a mi hermano!- Sylvie y Elliot miraron la escena con horror y trataron de separar aquel vampiro de su hermano pero sus intentos fueron en vano porque de un solo golpe los lanzó hacia la pared. Una vez saciado su apetito, el vampiro dejó caer el cuerpo del gemelo y miró a los otros dos que había golpeado. _

_-No dejaré que toques a mis hermanos!- dijo Sylvie, quién pronunciando unas palabras que le había enseñado su madre, hizo que el vampiro se retorciera del dolor en el piso y rápidamente le ordenó a Elliot que buscara una estaca y se la clavara en el corazón al vampiro. Elliot obedeció sin titubear y lleno de ira se la clavó en el corazón. Luego, los dos hermanos fueron a examinar a Evan, quién aún estaba con vida pero se miraba muy pálido. –Qué vamos hacer Sylvie, Evan se ve muy mal-_

_-Tranquilo Elliot, solo necesitamos sacarlo de aquí y después usaré mi magia para curarlo-_

_En eso, una voz espantosa los interrumpió:- Vaya pero qué tenemos aquí? Parece ser que la brujita sabe varios trucos, igual que sus padres, que conmovedor-_

_-Cállate vampiro! No dejaré que nos lastimes más-_

_-Eso lo veremos brujita… es posible que conozcas varios trucos pero no podrás con todos nosotros.-dijo maliciosamente el vampiro sacando sus colmillos y atacando a Sylvie, quién volvió a usar su magia pero otro vampiro la agarró por detrás y le tapó la boca. _

_-Dejen a mi hermana o les partiré la cara, asqueroso vampiro!- dijo Elliot pegándole un puñetazo al vampiro que solo sonrió maliciosamente y lo mandó contra la pared._

_-Así que tu hermano no le gusta los vampiros eh? Me pregunto qué pensará si su hermana termina siendo uno de nosotros…- murmuró el vampiro en el oído de la chica._

_-A.. que… te refieres… con eso?- preguntó Sylvie con evidente miedo a la respuesta que iba a obtener._

_-A esto- dijo el vampiro mordiendo su brazo y dándole un poco de su sangre a la chica, quién intentó no beber la sustancia pero sin éxito alguno. Elliot miró horrorizado a su hermana y corrió para ayudarla pero dos vampiros lo agarraron para detenerlo. Una vez que el vampiro le dio de beber a la hija mayor de los Rousseau, miró al gemelo y le dijo:- vamos a ver si después de esto sigues matando a los vampiros- seguidamente, éste le rompió el cuello a Sylvie y ella cayó al suelo muerta, pero tanto Elliot como los otros vampiros sabían lo que significaba. _

_-MALDITO VAMPIRO! COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESTO A ELLA? NO TE BASTÓ CON MATAR A NUESTROS PADRES Y AHORA NOS HACES ESTO?!-gritó enojado Elliot._

_-Cállate! Tus padres estaban interfiriendo con nuestros planes así que tuvimos que matarlos y ustedes son la diversión - dijo el vampiro sonriendo maliciosamente y se acercó lentamente al gemelo hasta que lo agarró del cuello y lo amenazó:- Comprenderán que no los podemos dejar vivos así que solo nos divertiremos un rato y después le prenderemos fuego a la casa.-_

_**Fin del flashback **_

-Después de eso, los vampiros cumplieron su amenaza y convirtieron a los gemelos así como lo habían hecho con la hermana. Una vez que los tres estaban débiles, lo dejaron en el centro de la casa y los vampiros le prendieron fuego a la casa, tal y cómo lo había dicho el líder.- finalizó Alaric.

-Eso fue espantoso… Su familia fue asesinada por vampiros y además los convirtieron en los seres que más detestan, qué trágico.- comentó Caroline.

-un momento, pero cómo lograron sobrevivir al incendio? Qué pasó con la hermana?-preguntó Elena.

-No lo sé, en realidad esta es la única información que logre conseguir de ellos. Me imagino que todos pensaron que habían muerto en ese supuesto ataque y por eso nadie los buscó pero de alguna forma lograron sobrevivir.- respondió Alaric.

-Tal vez sus habilidades de vampiro los ayudaron a escapar- interrumpió Stefan.

-Pero qué rayos les pasa a ustedes? Acaso soy el único que se ha dado cuenta que estamos lidiando con vampi-brujos, Mitad vampiros, mitad brujos! Tenemos un problema más importante que estar llorando por un par de gemelos huérfanos.- dijo Damon frustrado. Seguidamente se preparó un trago y continuó: - Además, de donde demonios salen todos estos tipos? Primero nos topamos con que existen los hombres lobo, luego aparece un mitad vampiro- mitad hombre lobo que resultó ser un original y ahora esto? Por favor! Después va aparecer una mezcla de chihuahua con unicornio o van a decir que los vampiros lanzan arcoíris y vuelan por los aires. -

-¿unicornios Damon? Es enserio?-

-Muy gracioso Alaric, sabes que lo decía en forma de sarcasmo-

-Basta de unicornios y vampiros voladores, enfoquémonos en estos gemelos.- interrumpió Stefan.

-Stefan tiene razón. El simple hecho que ellos puedan usar magia y habilidades vampíricas los hace más poderosos.- dijo Bonnie.

-Un momento, esto no explica porque me andan buscando ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieren?- preguntó Elena.

Todos se quedaron en silencio tratando de encontrar alguna explicación hasta que Bonnie decidió comentar una idea que se le cruzó por la mente.- Creo que existe la posibilidad de que estos gemelos andan buscando a los vampiros que asesinaron a su familia y de alguna forma Elena es la clave para hacerlo.-

-Crees que esa sea la razón?-

-Si Elena, solo piénsalo, normalmente te relacionan con hechizos del pasado y es posible que tú seas parte de algún hechizo para encontrar a estos tipos.-

-No lo creo Bonnie, he estado averiguando los últimos movimientos de los gemelos y ellos han estado averiguando sobre cada uno de los habitantes de este pueblo y no sólo eso, sino que han recolectado varios objetos y libros extraños. Ellos están planeando algo más grande que una pequeña venganza en contra de los asesinos de su familia.-

-Alaric tiene razón, ellos están tramando algo más grande y eso lo sé por algo que me dijo el vampiro al que me enfrenté.-

-A qué te refieres Stefan, qué fue lo que te dijo ese desgraciado? - interrumpió Damon.

Stefan lo miró seriamente y prosiguió:-Él me dijo que no teníamos que preocuparnos por Elena porque ella no era el objetivo, lo que quiere decir que tienen otros planes.-

-pero entonces quién es su verdadero objetivo?-

-No lo sé Elena, el vampiro no me quiso decir…-

-Perfecto, lo único que nos faltaba, como si el problema de los originales no fuera suficiente ahora tenemos que lidiar con estos sujetos.- gruñó Damon fastidiado.

-Bueno y cómo vamos hacer para detenerlos sin que nos maten a todos?- preguntó Caroline.

-Estuve investigando en los libros de mi abuela y encontré un hechizo que nos ayudará a neutralizar su magia por unos minutos, después de eso pienso que ustedes pueden encargarse de ellos usando su velocidad, verbena y dos estacas.-

-Me parece una buena idea Bonnie, creo que lo mejor será utilizar ese hechizo para evitar cualquier sorpresa- comentó Stefan.

- Bien, entonces la bruja se encargará del hechizo para neutralizarlos; Stefan, Alaric y yo nos encargaremos de localizarlos, derribarlos y patearles el trasero, mientras que Barbie y Elena volverán a su casa a cuidar de Jeremy y nos darán ánimo como porristas desde un lugar seguro.- concluyó Damon.

Todos estaban de acuerdo con el plan y empezaron a preparar todo para el ataque que planeaban hacer. Después de eso, Caroline tuvo que arrastrar prácticamente a Elena para se subiera al carro y así llevarla a su casa. Una vez que el carro arrancó y las dos iban en camino, Elena quedó viendo a su amiga y le reclamó. – Porque no dejaste que los ayudara?-

-Te has vuelto loca Elena? Esos vampiros andan detrás de ti y tú quieres presentarte frente a ellos como un regalo? De ninguna manera! Lo mejor será que vayas a tu casa, además Jeremy está en la casa y… - Caroline no había terminado de regañar a Elena cuando ésta la interrumpió señalando la calle. -CAROLINE CUIDADO!-

Lo último que pudo ver Elena fue el movimiento brusco que tuvo que hacer su amiga para evitar a la persona que apareció en el camino, después de eso todo se sumergió en una profunda oscuridad.

### ### ## ####

_**N/A: ¿Lograrán derrotar a Evan y Elliot después de conocer su verdadera identidad? **_

_**Gracias por leer y por favor, no sean tímidos y dejen sus comentarios si? **_

_**Saludos. **_


	6. Giro inesperado

_**N/A: Hola a todos (as), aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de la historia. De paso, quiero agradecerle a Taranis por el lindo comentario que dejó. Me motivó bastante : )**_

_**Bueno, aquí está la continuación, espero que les guste.**_

**CAPÍTULO VI: GIRO INESPERADO**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Elena y Caroline estaban discutiendo en el auto y se encontraban totalmente distraídas cuando…_

-Te has vuelto loca Elena? Esos vampiros andan detrás de ti y tú quieres presentarte frente a ellos como un regalo? De ninguna manera! lo mejor será que vayas a tu casa, además Jeremy está allí y… - Caroline no había terminado de regañar a Elena cuando ésta la interrumpió señalando a la calle. -CAROLINE CUIDADO!-

La rubia asustada volteó a ver el camino y se dio cuenta que alguien se había atravesado, por lo que giró bruscamente el volante de su automóvil pero la maniobra hizo que perdiera el control haciendo que éste diera vueltas en el pavimento hasta que finalmente se detuvo cerca de un árbol.

Pasaron varios minutos y ninguna de las dos chicas reaccionaba. Elena se encontraba inconsciente en el asiento del pasajero mientras que Caroline poco a poco empezó a reaccionar y abrió sus ojos lentamente. –aghh… mi cabeza…- la rubia volteó a ver el asiento donde se encontraba su amiga y en seguida notó que ella no despertaba. –Elena, Elena despierta por favor. Vamos, despierta!- Al ver que ella no reaccionaba, la rubia se quitó el cinturón e intentó salir de su auto. Una vez afuera, se acercó rápidamente a la puerta donde se encontraba Elena y trató de abrirla pero estaba totalmente atascada así que decidió que lo mejor sería arrancarla con su fuerza vampírica. Ella se disponía a usar su habilidad cuando una voz la detuvo. –Hola preciosa, necesitas ayuda?-

Caroline vio hacia la dirección donde provenía la voz y observó que un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes se le acercó. Ella no sabía quién era el extraño pero Elena era la persona que más le preocupaba en ese momento por lo que no se negó.- Mi amiga y yo acabamos de tener un accidente y ella está inconsciente, necesito llevarla al hospital para estar segura que se encuentra bien.-

-No te preocupes, te ayudaré a sacar a tu amiga, después de todo ella es la persona que andamos buscando y la necesitamos.-

Caroline abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar estas palabras e inmediatamente supo quién era ese individuo. La rubia no dudó ni un segundo en atacarlo pero el chico usó un hechizo y la mandó por los aires hacia el otro extremo de la calle, haciendo que la rubia se golpeara con un poste de alumbrado eléctrico y quedara inconsciente una vez más.

%%% %% %%% %%% % % %%%

Los hermanos Salvatore se encontraban en la casa preparando los últimos detalles para matar a los nuevos visitantes. –Recuerda seguir el plan Damon y pase lo que pase no hagas algo estúpido.-

-Ay hermano no seas tan exagerado, siempre sigo los planes.-

Stefan lo quedó viendo con una cara de "eso no es cierto" y se disponía a contestarle cuando una persona desconocida entró a la casa con una velocidad que sólo correspondía a la de un vampiro. Los hermanos se quedaron viendo y se pusieron alerta. Ambos tomaron una estaca y esperaron a que su enemigo hiciera algún movimiento pero no pasó absolutamente nada. Para su sorpresa, una chica de cabello castaño y ojos color miel apareció enfrente de ellos. Ella aparentaba tener unos 25 años y a simple vista cualquiera diría que se trataba de una chica inofensiva pero los hermanos sabían que se trataba de algo más que eso.

- Ustedes son los hermanos Salvatore verdad? Por favor no me ataquen, necesito su ayuda para detener a los gemelos.-

Los hermanos la quedaron viendo extrañados y bajaron poco a poco sus armas, pero siempre conservando la cautela. Luego, Damon no titubeó y se dispuso averiguar la identidad de la desconocida.-Debes comprender que tenemos cierta desconfianza con los extraños y la verdad es que no te creo nada de lo que dijiste así que será mejor que nos expliques quién eres y qué rayos estás haciendo aquí.-

La chica suspiró y respondió las exigencias del mayor de los Salvatore diciendo: -Disculpen que haya entrado así a su casa pero necesitaba hablar con ustedes. Permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Sylvie Rousseau y necesito que me ayuden a detener a mis hermanos. -

%% %% %% %% %% %%

Tyler se encontraba desesperado, Caroline se había comunicado hace una hora y le había dicho que ya estaban en camino pero aún no llegaban a la casa de los Gilbert. Intentó varias veces comunicarse con ella o con Elena pero ninguna contestaba el celular. Fue entonces que decidió hacer algo al respecto, así que entró a la habitación de Jeremy y le dijo que saldría a buscarlas porque ya se habían tardado demasiado y tenía un mal presentimiento. El menor de los Gilbert le afirmó con la cabeza y Tyler salió de la casa inmediatamente. El chico se metió a su automóvil y empezó a recorrer las calles buscando alguna pista que le ayudara a encontrar a sus amigas. En eso, se acordó que tal vez ellas se encontraban en la casa de los hermanos Salvatore, por lo que tomó la calle que conducía hasta ese lugar, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el auto de Caroline se encontraba boca abajo en un costado de la calle. Tyler estacionó su auto y rápidamente se bajó a investigar. Luego, notó que la rubia estaba inconsciente sobre el pavimento y corrió auxiliarla.

-Caroline, Caroline, despierta! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-exclamó. La rubia abrió sus ojos lentamente y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. – Ahhh, pero qué… Tyler eres tú?-

-Si soy yo, pero qué fue lo que te pasó? No venías con Elena de la casa de Damon y Stefan? –

-ELENA!- gritó la rubia buscando desesperadamente a su amiga.- Tyler, donde está Elena?-

-No lo sé, solo te encontré a ti cuando llegué a este lugar.-

-Ay no puede ser, se la llevaron! Damon y Stefan van a matarme por esto.-

%%% %% %% %% %%

Los Salvatore abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa al escuchar la revelación de aquella chica de cabello castaño. – Tú eres la hermana de los gemelos?- preguntó Stefan.

-Veo que han investigado sobre mi familia. La respuesta a tu pregunta es si, soy la hija mayor de la familia Rousseau y he venido a detener los planes de mis hermanos.-

-¿Vienes a detenerlos? No será que quieres ayudarlos y nos estas engañando para que caigamos en tu juego.- acusó Damon.

-Eso no es cierto! He venido a pedirles su ayuda porque yo no apruebo lo que mis hermanos están haciendo y no puedo permitir que ellos lastimen a personas inocentes mientras tratan de deshacerse de todos los vampiros; eso no está bien.-

-¿Deshacerse de los vampiros? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- interrumpió Stefan.

-Así es, ellos quieren eliminar a todos los vampiros y no sólo aquellos que viven en Mystic Falls sino que a toda la raza vampírica.-

-QUEEE! ¿Acaso se han vuelto locos? Eso es casi imposible, además cómo piensan hacer eso?- preguntó el mayor de los Salvatore.

-Bueno, les explicaré… todo comenzó el día en que esos vampiros asesinaron a nuestros padres.-

_**FLASHBACK NARRADO POR SYLVIE**_

_Desde que ocurrió la tragedia de nuestra familia, lo único que hicimos fue escondernos de los demás hechiceros. Si los demás se daban cuenta que los descendientes de los brujos de Francia habían sido convertidos en vampiros, existía la posibilidad de que nos mataran por ser mitad brujos y mitad vampiros. De hecho, para nuestros ancestros esta clase de híbridos era considerada como una de las más peligrosas. Estábamos seguros que nos iban a eliminar, así que lo mejor fue escapar de allí y hacernos pasar por muertos. _

_La verdad es que lo único que nos mantenía con vida era el deseo de venganza y el recuerdo de nuestros padres pero parte de nosotros quería desaparecer por completo, ya que nos habíamos convertido en las criaturas que habían destruido nuestras vidas. _

_Transcurrieron varios años y al fin encontramos a los asesinos por lo que no dudamos en acabar con ellos. Uno a uno los matamos hasta que no quedó absolutamente nada de ellos. Al principio, pensé que con la muerte de esos desgraciados todo iba acabar y nosotros trataríamos de iniciar otra vez, pero nunca me di cuenta que los sentimientos de venganza iban a nublar el juicio de mis hermanos, de tal forma que llegarían al extremo…_

_-Al fin llegó lo que tanto deseábamos, vengar la muerte de nuestros padres! pero ustedes saben que esto no es suficiente, existen miles de vampiros alrededor del mundo que acaban con las vidas de humanos inocentes. Es momento de que nosotros hagamos algo y los eliminemos para siempre.- _

_-Pero que tonterías estás diciendo Elliot? Ya eliminamos a los vampiros que nos causaron dolor y sufrimiento y ahora quieres eliminarlos a todos?- reprochó Sylvie._

_-Espera hermana, Elliot tiene un magnífico plan.-_

_-Acaso tú también te has vuelto loco Evan? Una cosa es eliminar a estos vampiros y otra es eliminar una raza entera!-_

_-Cómo puedes estar de su lado después de todo lo que nos han hecho? No entiendes que ellos son abominaciones que no deberían de existir en este mundo! Todos ellos son unos asesinos!- gritó Elliot._

_- Es que no tiene sentido lo que estás diciendo, como piensas hacer eso? No existe la forma de eliminarlos a todos.- le respondió su hermana._

_-Eso no es cierto, existe una forma de matarlos a todos.-interrumpió Evan._

_-A que te refieres?- _

_-Hemos estado investigando y según leyendas antiguas de nuestros antepasados, existe un hechizo poderoso que puede acabar con todos los vampiros que viven en una región. Con este hechizo, podemos seleccionar cualquier región que queramos y matar a todos los vampiros que habiten en ese sitio. Lo que quiere decir que tardaríamos unos años para eliminar a todos los vampiros que existen en este mundo pero valdrá la pena.- dijo Elliot._

_El menor de los gemelos, Evan, se acercó a su hermana, le mostró un libro extraño y continuó el relato de su hermano. -Eso no es todo, descubrimos un hechizo que nos ayudará a neutralizar nuestro lado vampiro por unas horas para que podamos hacer el otro hechizo sin morir en el proceso.-_

_-Eso es una locura! No todos los vampiros son malos, algunos fueron convertidos a la fuerza y otros por voluntad propia pero han vivido sin dañar a las personas, ustedes lo saben perfectamente. Además, en este libro dice que necesitarían sacrificar humanos para poder hacer un hechizo lo suficientemente fuerte para eliminar a todos los vampiros de una región. Eso es magia oscura!-_

_-Pero porque actúas así Sylvie? Ellos acabaron con nuestros padres y nuestra vida! Merecen desaparecer y lo único que se te ocurre es defenderlos? Acaso no entiendes que con este hechizo podemos hacer que este mundo se libere de esos seres?- contestó el menor de los gemelos._

_-¿A cambio de qué Evan? Saben perfectamente que este tipo de magia es peligrosa y puede cambiar tu personalidad para siempre convirtiéndote en un ser malvado. Sin mencionar que tienen que sacrificar vidas humanas, gente inocente que no está involucrada! Nuestros padres no estarían de acuerdo con esta locura!- gritó la hermana tratando de que sus hermanos comprendieran algo._

_-Si no estás de acuerdo Sylvie, entonces no tiene caso que sigas aquí con nosotros, LÁRGATE! YA NO TE QUEREMOS VER!- gritó Elliot._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-Esa fue la última vez que vi a mis hermanos… Después de eso, tuve que averiguar sus movimientos por mi propia cuenta. Años más tarde, me enteré que ellos estaban planeando exterminar los vampiros de esta región, por lo que decidí detenerlos pero necesitaba saber por dónde empezarían. Luego de averiguar por varios días, encontré que Mystic Falls es un lugar que tiene historia con los vampiros así que me imaginé que iban a empezar por aquí. También, escuché rumores que dos hermanos vampiros vivían en este pueblo y así es como los encontré a ustedes, Damon y Stefan Salvatore.-

Ambos hermanos se quedaron estáticos al escuchar la historia de Sylvie y pasaron varios minutos antes de que Stefan le dijera algo a la joven: -Así que ellos pueden matar a cualquier vampiro con un hechizo y de alguna forma necesitan Elena para que éste se lleve a cabo, no es así?-

-Así es, mis hermanos necesitan la sangre de la doppelgänger porque ella es una de las conexiones que hicieron posible la existencia de los vampiros, pero eso no es todo, ellos están dispuestos a sacrificar vidas humanas para poder llevar a cabo el ritual y eso tampoco lo puedo permitir.-

-¿PERO QUÉ CLASE DE TONTERÍA ES ESTA? De ninguna manera dejaremos que esos dos idiotas eliminen a los vampiros! Tus hermanos están totalmente locos! Uff y yo pensé que nosotros éramos una familia disfuncional pero ya veo que la tuya es peor.- comentó Damon.

Stefan se disponía a regañar a su hermano cuando su celular empezó a sonar, lo sacó de su bolsillo, vio el identificador de llamadas y rápidamente contestó:- Hola Caroline, que sucede?-

-STEFAN, algo terrible pasó! Uno de los gemelos se llevó a Elena.-

## ## ## ## ## ##

_**N/A: Se descubrieron los planes de los gemelos y ahora ellos tienen a Elena. Lograrán nuestros protagonistas detenerlos a tiempo? Esperen el otro capítulo y verán que sucede. **_

_**Como siempre un comentario de ustedes hace feliz a esta autora. Muchas gracias.**_


	7. El secuestro

**CAPÍTULO VII: EL SECUESTRO**

* * *

Elena empezó a recuperar la consciencia poco a poco y notó que se encontraba en una silla atada de pies y manos. Trató de liberarse pero las cuerdas que tenía estaban bien amarradas.

-Hola doppelgänger o debería decir Elena.-

Elena miró hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz y notó que se trataba del mismo joven que se atravesó en el camino cuando Caroline la llevaba a su casa. Luego, observó que otro chico con las mismas facciones se acercó.

-¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Dónde está Caroline? ¿Porque me trajeron aquí?-

-Preguntas demasiado, pero te contestaré algunas dudas.- respondió el joven de chaqueta azul, acercándose a la chica. – Primero, mi nombre es Evan y él es mi hermano Elliot , segundo, no sé dónde está tu amiga pero estoy seguro que le debe doler la cabeza después del encuentro que tuvimos y tercero, tuviste mucha suerte que solo te dieras unos cuantos rasguños pero finalmente te tenemos.-

Elena lo quedó viendo asustada y entendió rápidamente la situación en que se encontraba. –Ustedes son los gemelos que me andaban buscando, no es así?-

-Así es, déjame decirte que nos costó varios años para conocer sobre tu existencia pero finalmente pudimos encontrarte y ahora tú nos ayudaras a eliminar a todos los vampiros que viven aquí.-

-¿Qué? Eliminar a todos los vampiros pero de qué hablan? ¿Porque están haciendo esto?-

-¿Qué no es obvio? Los chupa-sangre merecen morir porque son unas abominaciones que no merecen nada y nosotros los destruiremos totalmente.- contestó Elliot.

El otro hermano se colocó a la altura de la chica y le removió el cabello de su cuello. -Sabes una cosa, he escuchado que la sangre del doppelgänger es lo mejor que puede existir para un vampiro y te diré que me muero de curiosidad por saber si es cierto.-

El gemelo sacó sus colmillos y estaba a punto de morder a Elena cuando Elliot lo interrumpió:

-Qué estás haciendo Evan, no la lastimes, qué no ves que acaba de tener un accidente y vamos a necesitar su sangre.-

-Lo lamento hermano, pero su sangre huele tan bien que me resulta difícil contenerme.- dijo el gemelo menor con una sonrisa maliciosa. – Vamos Elliot, déjame probar aunque sea un poco, prometo no matarla.-

-Por supuesto que no, acaso olvidaste que la necesitamos con vida? Es débil como un humano y no creo que pueda resistir mucho.-

Evan se rió con sarcasmo y miró a su hermano a los ojos para contestarle: -Tú sabes perfectamente que ella no es humana ni bruja, así que no veo una razón lógica para no disfrutar de su sangre.-

Elliot lo quedó viendo fijamente y finalmente se rindió. - Esta bien, haz lo que quieras, solo te pido que no la mates, controla tu instinto.-

Evan sonrió con satisfacción y miró a Elena de manera amenazadora. Ella al ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer ese gemelo se puso más nerviosa.

–No hagan esto por favor… Supe lo que les pasó el día en que asesinaron a su familia y estoy segura que ustedes no le harían lo mismo a personas inocentes sabiendo perfectamente que eso los marcó para toda su vida. Por favor, no lo hagan.- suplicaba la chica tratando de soltarse de las cuerdas que la tenían amarrada.

-Niña tonta, tú no sabes nada sobre nosotros! Si el instinto asesino de los vampiros nos ayuda a ser más fuertes y destruir a todos los seres sobrenaturales, entonces que así sea; seremos asesinos como ellos para derrotarlos en su propio juego!- gritó Elliot.

-Mi hermano tiene razón, a veces convertirte en el asesino que cambió tu vida puede ayudarte a entender las cartas que tienes que jugar para eliminar a tus enemigos. Además, tú no eres tan inocente, acaso no recuerdas que eres una de las conexiones que crearon a los vampiros?-

Elena lo quedó viendo sorprendida y estaba a punto de preguntarle algo cuando el gemelo menor la interrumpió:- ¿Porque te sorprendes Elena? Nosotros sabemos varias cosas de tu vida y déjame decirte que tienes amistades muy peligrosas. Tienes a tres vampiros como amigos: Caroline, Damon y Stefan para ser exactos, Tyler el hombre lobo, Bonnie la bruja Bennet y Alaric, el cazador de vampiros.-

-Así es Elena, nosotros sabemos todo sobre tus amiguitos. Creo que le debemos esta grandiosa información a tus amigos o mejor dicho a tus enamorados Stefan y Damon.- comentó Elliot.

-Ellos nunca les dirían algo a ustedes.-

-Por supuesto que ellos no nos dijeron nada, más bien nosotros le sacamos información a ellos de sus cerebros y gracias a esto sabemos que tu brujita es la persona que nos puede estropear los planes y eso no lo vamos a permitir.- finalizó Evan.

-Que… que están planeando hacer con Bonnie? Déjenla en paz, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.-

-No te preocupes, nosotros ya nos encargamos de la situación.-

Elena no podía creer lo que escuchaba, estos vampiros planeaban hacer algo con su amiga y ella no podía hacer nada para detenerlos. Se sentía muy frustrada en ese momento.

-A… a que te refieres con eso? Qué le hicieron a Bonnie, contesten!-

-Tranquila, ella está bien, sólo que no estará disponible para tus otros amigos cuando ellos piensen usar su magia en nuestra contra. Además, ella es una bruja Bennet y nosotros no asesinamos brujas.- le aclaró Elliot.

-Creo que ha llegado la hora de irnos, hermano.-

-Tienes razón, pero debemos dormir a nuestra invitada si queremos hacer el procedimiento con éxito.-

Evan afirmó con la cabeza y se acercó a la chica, dejó mostrar sus colmillos una vez más y susurró en su oído: –Ahora mi querida Elena, vamos a terminar lo que teníamos pendiente.-

Elena sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras. Al final, sólo se pudo escuchar el grito desgarrador de la chica cuando sintió que el vampiro la mordió y empezó a beber de su sangre.

%%% %% %% %%% %%%

* * *

-¿Cómo que se llevaron a Elena? ¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó Caroline?- dijo el menor de los Salvatore alterado.

Damon lo quedó viendo con asombro después de escuchar esa frase e inmediatamente le quitó el teléfono a su hermano. .-Caroline en que rayos estabas pensando! Cómo pudiste dejar que esos idiotas se la llevaran!-

-Dame el teléfono Damon, deja que ella hable.- le recriminó su hermano quitándole el teléfono nuevamente. – Caroline dinos que pasó.-

Stefan puso su celular en altavoz y la rubia empezó a contar lo sucedido. Luego, Stefan le indicó que llegara a la casa lo más pronto posible y después colgó su teléfono.

-Rayos! Y ahora que vamos hacer? Esos vampiros tienen Elena y lo peor es que si llegan a hacer ese hechizo estamos fritos.- dijo Damon alterado.

- Si su amiga acaba de ser secuestrada por mis hermanos, eso quiere decir que ya tienen todo preparado para el ritual. Debemos actuar rápido.-

-Ella tiene razón, debemos movernos ahora mismo… Damon, habla con Alaric y dile que los planes han cambiado, yo me encargaré de hablar con Bonnie.-

El mayor de los hermanos asintió con la cabeza y marcó el número de su amigo mientras que Stefan se encargó de llamar a Bonnie a su celular.

Más tarde, Caroline llegó a la casa de los Salvatore acompañada de Tyler.

-Era hora de que llegaran, tenemos un gran problema.- replicó Damon entrando a la sala.

-Si lo sé, tenemos que buscar la forma de rescatar a Elena.- contestó la rubia.

-Creo que Elena es uno de los problemas pero tenemos uno más grande que eso.-

-A qué te refieres?- preguntó Tyler.

-Bueno, para empezar déjenme presentarles a Sylvie Rousseau, la hermana de los gemelos. Ella les explicará todo.-

Así como lo dijo Damon, la hija mayor de los Rousseau les explicó nuevamente la delicada situación en que se encontraban. Ciertamente el relato asustó a todos los presentes ya que nunca se imaginaron que esos gemelos tenían intenciones de acabar con todos los vampiros utilizando un hechizo poderoso.

-Bueno, pero no se desanimen, los detendremos antes de que hagan el hechizo y rescataremos a Elena. Lo único que necesitamos es que Bonnie nos ayude a neutralizar sus poderes.- animó la rubia.

-Creo que eso no será posible.- interrumpió Stefan entrando a la sala donde estaban sus amigos. –He estado llamando a Bonnie y no contesta su celular.-

-Ahora que lo mencionas, nosotros pasamos por su casa antes de venir acá y nadie nos abrió la puerta así que pensé que ella ya estaba aquí.- expresó Caroline totalmente preocupada y pensativa. – Qué tal si algo le pasó y nosotros no nos dimos cuenta?-

-No digas tonterías barbie, lo más seguro es que la brujita sintió nostalgia y fue a visitar a Jeremy para darle calor.- comentó sarcásticamente el vampiro de cabello oscuro.

Su amiga lo quedó viendo mal y estaba a punto de responderle cuando alguien los interrumpió. –Caroline tiene razón, su casa estaba destruida cuando entré por la ventana.-

Todos voltearon a ver hacia la dirección de la voz y miraron a Alaric parado enfrente de ellos con un maletín en su mano derecha. Éste dejó caer su maletín y continuó hablando. – Estuve tratando de comunicarme con ella por teléfono y tampoco me contestaba así que decidí buscarla a su casa pero cuando llegué allí encontré cosas sospechosas y entré a investigar y allí fue cuando me di cuenta que alguien o algo había entrado a la fuerza y es posible que se haya llevado a Bonnie.-

-Los gemelos… estoy seguro que ellos fueron quienes se la llevaron.- concluyó Stefan.

-Genial, todo esto se está complicando. Pero como rayos se dieron cuenta de la existencia de Bonnie?-

-Damon tiene razón, aunque ellos hayan investigado no creo que se dieran cuenta que ella es una bruja Bennet… o si?- cuestionó Caroline.

-Un momento, tienen una bruja Bennet como amiga?- preguntó Sylvie.

-Así es, ella es descendiente de la brujas Bennet.- le respondió la rubia.

-Eso es imposible, creí que su descendencia había sido exterminada hace muchos años. Definitivamente no creo que mis hermanos hayan sabido ese detalle, ellos lo averiguaron de alguna otra forma.-

-Eso no tiene sentido, los únicos que saben que ella es una bruja somos nosotros y no creo que alguien les haya dicho algo, al menos que nos hayan lavado el cerebro sin darnos cuenta.- comentó Damon.

-Tal vez eso fue lo que pasó…- murmuró el menor de los hermanos.

-Estas bromeando verdad? Hermano, creo que has bebido demasiada sangre y no puedes pensar con claridad, como se te ocurre decir esos disparates?-

-Stefan tiene razón, es posible que mis hermanos les hayan hecho un hechizo cuando ustedes quedaron inconscientes en aquella fábrica y así averiguaron información sobre todos.- le contestó Sylvie.

-QUEE? Esos tontos nos lavaron el cerebro mientras estábamos tomando una siesta!- gritó el mayor de los hermanos enfadado.-Los voy hacer picadillo, como se atreven!-

-Cálmate Damon, ellos nos llevan ventaja pero buscaremos una forma para detenerlos.-

-Y cómo sugieres que hagamos eso Stefan? Ya no tenemos a Bonnie para que use su magia.-

-Yo les ayudaré a detenerlos, después de todo aún sigo siendo una bruja y puedo usar mi magia en contra de ellos.- le dijo la castaña.

-Muy bien Sylvie y cúal es tu plan?- preguntó finalmente Caroline.

* * *

## # # ## ## ## ## ##

_**N/A: Las cosas se están complicando para nuestros protagonistas. Esperaban que los gemelos secuestraran a Bonnie? ¿Creen que Sylvie realmente está del lado de los vampiros o en el lado de sus hermanos? **_

_**Eso y más lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo :) **_


	8. El lado oscuro de la luna

**CAPÍTULO VIII: EL LADO OSCURO DE LA LUNA**

* * *

Había caído la noche en el misterioso pueblo de Mystic Falls y en el cielo se miraba una hermosa luna llena que iluminaba las calles. La mayoría de los habitantes de la zona se encontraban en sus casas, sin saber que en el otro lado de ese lugar algo oscuro se estaba planeando.

Los gemelos se habían trasladado hasta una zona boscosa que se encontraba a unos kilómetros del pueblo. Elliot se encontraba preparando todo lo necesario para iniciar el hechizo cuando su hermano apareció.

-Era hora que llegaras Evan-

-Si lo sé, es que me costó atrapar a estos humanos… con decirte que estaban bien preparados con armas anti-vampiros y todo.-

Elliot lo miró extrañado y al ver a los humanos que había atrapado su hermano, lo comprendió todo. –Ya veo que te gusta el riesgo. Nunca pensé que traerías a estos humanos.-

El otro gemelo sonrió con complicidad y le respondió: -Por supuesto, me fascinan los retos. Además, tú sabes porque los traje verdad?-

-Creo que tengo una leve idea de tus razones, pero aún así, es algo cruel no lo crees?-

-No digas tonterías Elliot, ahora resulta que te vas arrepentir de lo que estamos haciendo. -

-Claro que no! Esto lo haremos aunque tengamos que matarlos a ellos.-

-así me gusta que hables hermano, ellos serán los perfectos sacrificios humanos. Sólo piénsalo, ellos protegen a los vampiros y no debería de ser así y tú lo sabes.-

-Si lo sé, tal vez tengas razón…-

-Claro que la tengo… hermano porque no vas a despertar a la doppelgänger y empezamos con el hechizo de una buena vez?-

-Está bien, iré a despertarla.-

Elliot caminó hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Elena, quién estaba atada a un árbol a unos cuantos metros. Seguidamente, se arrodilló y empezó a moverla con el objetivo de despertarla. Ella al principio no reaccionaba pero poco a poco fue recobrando la consciencia y lentamente abrió sus ojos.

-aagh, donde… en dónde estoy?-preguntó la chica desorientada pero al ver al gemelo enfrente de ella se asustó y quiso gritar, sin embargo el chico le tapó la boca inmediatamente. –No es necesario que grites Elena, aquí nadie te podrá escuchar… Ven, es hora de iniciar.- le dijo desatándola con cuidado.

-No… yo no quiero ir… por favor, no lo hagan…-suplicaba Elena.

-Lo lamento, pero necesitamos tú sangre para poder llevar a cabo el hechizo; deja de quejarte y camina.- le ordenó.

-vaya, vaya Elena, al fin despiertas- comentó Evan acercándose a ella.

Ella lo quedó viendo nerviosa y trató de retroceder pero el otro vampiro la mantenía fuertemente agarrada del brazo.

-No tienes porque temerme cariño, acaso no recuerdas que ya probé tú sangre? aunque déjame decirte que es absolutamente deliciosa…-

-Es suficiente Evan, vamos a comenzar.-

-No hagan esto…- murmuró Elena.

Los dos gemelos sonrieron maliciosamente y Evan se acercó más a ella. –No seas tonta niña, esto se llevará a cabo por las buenas o por las malas, te guste o no te guste.-

-Acaso no se dan cuenta? Cómo es posible que odien tanto a los vampiros cuando ustedes mismos se han convertido en esos seres!-protestó la chica.

-CALLATE!- gritó Elliot, lanzando a la chica al suelo –Debes aprender a guardar silencio y hablar cuando se te pida.-

- Sabes algo? a mí también se me está agotando la paciencia Elena, será mejor que te calles si no quieres que los matemos ahora mismo y frente a tus ojos.- amenazó Evan.

-A qué te refieres con eso? De quién hablas?-preguntó preocupada.

Elliot sonrió de una manera escalofriante y sin apartar la vista de la chica le habló a su gemelo. -Hermano, porque no le muestras a Elena nuestros nuevos invitados de honor?-

-Será un placer-

Elena vio como el otro gemelo utilizó su velocidad vampírica y regresó con dos humanos. Éste los dejó caer al suelo y la chica inmediatamente los reconoció.

-Elena, quiero que conozcas a los sacrificios humanos de este hechizo.- le dijo Evan.

-No puede ser… Jeremy, Matt!- exclamó angustiada.

%%% % % % % %% % % % %

* * *

Todos los que estaban presentes esperaban la respuesta de la hija mayor de los Rousseau. Ellos sabían que si obtenían la ayuda de Sylvie tendrían la posibilidad de rescatar a sus amigas y evitar el hechizo que destruiría a los vampiros.

-Y bien, que es lo que tienes en mente?- insistió Stefan.

-Primero, necesitaré que ustedes los distraigan para que yo pueda hacer un hechizo poderoso que bloqueará por completo su magia, lo que permitirá que ustedes puedan usar verbena para detenerlos y así podemos obtener un poco de su sangre. Una vez que los tengamos, usaré otro hechizo para encerrarlos completamente en una cueva para que nunca más puedan dañar a alguien.-

-Eso suena bien.- afirmó Caroline.

-Y como estamos seguros que no nos vas a traicionar a última hora?- preguntó con sospecha el mayor de los Salvatore. –Después de todo no nos has dicho la verdadera razón por la que estas tratando de detener a tus hermanos.-

-Damon no seas grosero, ella está tratando de ayudarnos y tú quieres juzgarla.- intervino la rubia.

-No seas ingenua barbie, ya hemos pasado por todo esto. Siempre se nos acerca alguien que quiere ayudarnos acabar con los desgraciados y de repente nos traicionan y nos dejan a nosotros pagando todo.-

-No puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero… él tiene razón, hemos lidiado con personas que nos han traicionado porque al final se dan cuenta que no pueden hacer algo en contra de su familia, como estamos seguros que tú no harás lo mismo?- insistió el profesor de historia.

Sylvie suspiró, ya estaba cansada de tanto problema y los quedó viendo con decisión. –No los traicionaré… He estado huyendo por mucho tiempo de esta confrontación pero me he dado cuenta que no puedo escapar más, tengo que enfrentar a mis hermanos y detenerlos a toda costa.- desvió su mirada de los oyentes y una enorme tristeza la invadió. –Mis hermanos… ellos… han cambiado mucho… ya no son aquellos nobles y dulces chicos que usaban sus poderes para proteger a las personas. Esos chicos desaparecieron y han sido consumidos por la magia oscura y su sed de venganza. Se aferraron a la oscuridad y eso los cambió por completo de tal forma que se han vuelto fríos y despiadados. Yo no puedo seguir su camino… porque en el fondo… en el fondo sé que esto está mal y mis padres no lo aprobarían. –

-No lo sé… me parece algo ilógico que nos quieras ayudar después de todo los vampiros fueron los que asesinaron a tu familia y los convirtieron.-comentó Damon.

-Sé que resulta extraño que quiera ayudarlos pero he pasado por muchas cosas y me he dado cuenta que no todos los vampiros son iguales. Incluso antes de que sucediera lo de mis padres, estaba enamorada de uno de ellos.- Al escuchar esto, todos los presentes se sorprendieron pero nadie intentó detener la explicación de la chica. Los ojos de la chica se inundaron de tristeza nuevamente y prosiguió su relato. - Él me hizo ver que los vampiros pueden llegar a ser compasivos y diferentes. Él fue la persona que nos ayudó a escapar de aquel incendio que dejaron los asesinos… nos dio alojamiento, comida y nos ayudó en la transición. Gracias a ese vampiro pude comprender que no todos ellos son asesinos, lastimosamente mis hermanos no lo pudieron ver así. Por esa razón, no puedo permitir que los gemelos hagan esto… - finalizó con voz quebradiza.

-Para mí eso es suficiente.- comentó Stefan mirando a su hermano, quién solo se dedicó a devolverle la mirada.

Caroline se acercó a ella y trató de tranquilizarla. –Sylvie, sabemos que esto es difícil para ti y por eso agradecemos mucho tu ayuda.-

Sylvie les devolvió una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, ahora sólo tenemos que encontrar a esos gemelos- declaró Caroline.

-Tienes alguna idea de cómo los encontraremos?- le preguntó Tyler a la nueva aliada.

-Si… utilizaré un hechizo ahora mismo para localizarlos, pero antes necesitaré algo que les pertenezca a ellos.- le respondió Sylvie buscando algo en su bolso.

-Creo que esto servirá.-dijo Alaric mostrándole el amuleto que le había dado Damon anteriormente.

Sylvie se sorprendió al ver el collar porque nunca se imaginó que ellos pudieran tener algo que significaba mucho para sus hermanos. –Pero cómo obtuvieron este collar?-

-Digamos que se lo quité a uno de tus hermanos, creo que era Elliot o era Evan? Bueno no importa a cuál de ellos se lo quité, lo importante es que puedes usar tu hechizo usando eso.- contestó Damon.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente llevó el amuleto hasta la mesa. Luego, pidió un mapa de la zona y una navaja. Sylvie se hizo una pequeña herida en su mano derecha con la navaja y tomó el amuleto con esa misma mano. Después colocó su mano a unos centímetros arriba del mapa y empezó a decir el hechizo. Justamente en ese momento el amuleto empezó a moverse como si fuera un péndulo, dando vueltas en forma circular alrededor del mapa, hasta que finalmente se detuvo en un lugar.

-Y bien?- preguntó Stefan.

Sylvie sonrió con satisfacción. –Ya sé donde están.-

%% %% %% % % % % % % % % % %%

* * *

Elena no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su hermano y su amigo iban a formar parte de esta locura y lo peor de todo es que iban a ser utilizados como sacrificio.

–No por favor, ellos son inocentes, no tienen nada que ver en esto, libérenlos.-

-Claro que tienen que ver en este asunto, tanto tu hermano como tu amigo han protegido a los vampiros durante todo este tiempo. Algo ilógico, porque sus padres formaron parte del consejo anti-vampiros y se supone que deberían de matarlos, no protegerlos.- le dijo Elliot acercándose a ella nuevamente. - Dime Elena, tú crees que tus padres aprobarían que te llevaras con vampiros y hombres lobo o peor aún, que te relacionaras con ellos sentimentalmente?-

Ella lo quedó viendo mal y contraatacó. –¿ y tú crees que tus padres aprobarían el hecho que estas a punto de sacrificar vidas inocentes a cambio de una triste venganza?-

-niña insolente, cómo te atreves!- le reclamó agarrándola del cuello.

La chica sintió como sus manos se aferraban al cuello sin dejarle opción de defenderse. Ella sentía que no podía respirar y estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando el otro gemelo apartó a su hermano y trató de tranquilizarlo. -Cálmate Elliot, ella sólo quiere distraernos para ganar tiempo para que sus amiguitos la rescaten.-

Elena cayó al piso tosiendo y sintió que finalmente podía respirar otra vez. Luego, observó que Evan se acercó a ella, la tomó del brazo y la llevó hasta el árbol más cercano. –Eres una chica mala, tendrás que aprender a comportarte si no quieres que mi hermano se vuelva loco y te mate. Debes guardar silencio de ahora en adelante y no intentes escapar porque al menor intento, yo seré el que mate a tu hermano entendiste?- La chica afirmó con la cabeza y el gemelo empezó amarrarla de pies y manos. –Sabes una cosa, me recuerdas a alguien que decía las mismas cosas que tú… a ella no le gustó para nada que nos metiéramos en este plan y nunca nos apoyó, pero al final ella se va a dar cuenta que lo estamos haciendo por una buena razón…- le dijo el chico.

-Evan ya terminaste? Ya amarré a los humanos y tengo listo el hechizo de neutralización.- le dijo el gemelo mayor acercándose.

-Hechizo de neutralización?- le preguntó Elena al otro hermano.

Evan la quedó viendo y sonrió maliciosamente. –Por supuesto, no creerás que vamos a matar a todos los vampiros de la zona y nosotros moriremos con ellos o sí? Primero, tenemos que neutralizar nuestras habilidades vampíricas.-

Después de eso, los gemelos vampiros empezaron a pronunciar unas palabras y el viento empezó a soplar fuerte. Entre tanto alboroto, Jeremy y Matt empezaron a recobrar la consciencia y al verse envueltos en una situación que desconocían, el menor buscó con la mirada algo que podía explicar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Finalmente, cruzó su mirada con su hermana. –¿Elena? Pero que… qué está pasando?-

-Jeremy, Matt ¿se encuentran bien?-

-Si eso creo, pero que estamos haciendo aquí?- le preguntó Jeremy.

-¿en dónde estamos y quiénes son esos sujetos?-interrumpió Matt.

-tranquilos, yo sé que todos nos están buscando y pronto nos van a rescatar.- les contestó la chica.

El viento no dejaba de soplar y algo parecía rodear a los gemelos hasta que finalmente desapareció. Los dos hermanos se miraron y sonrieron llenos de satisfacción. –Listo, el hechizo fue todo un éxito.-

-Así es Evan, ahora sólo tenemos que sacrificar a los humanos para terminar el otro hechizo.-

-Muy bien, no esperemos más y acabemos con los vampiros.- concluyó el gemelo menor.

* * *

### # ## ## ## ##

_**A/N: Hola a todos (as), poco a poco nos estamos acercando al final de la historia. **_

_**Es posible que me tarde un poco más con el siguiente porque he estado muy ocupada últimamente, agradezco su comprensión.**_

_**Saludos y gracias por leer.**_


End file.
